classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
William Golding
Sir William Gerald Golding (September 19th, 1911 - June 19th, 1993) was a British novelist, poet and playwright, best known as the author of Lord of the Flies. ''Originally a teacher of English and philosophy, Golding published his 1954 novel, and was critically acclaimed in the following years. He wrote other stories later in life and won the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1983. Childhood/School Years William Gerald Golding was born at his grandparents' house in Saint Columb Minor, in Newquay, Cornwall, England on September 19th, 1911. He was the second son of Alec Golding, a teacher and Mildred Golding, a suffragette. He and his older brother named Joseph were raised in a 14th-century house located next to a cemetery in Wiltshire. Young Golding was scared of the gravestones, and avoided going near them in the garden where the headstones are and also had nightmares of the cellar in the house. He attended the Marlborough Primary School where his father taught and received his first education there. Golding enjoyed reading as a boy. Some of his favourite novelists include Jules Vernes, H.G. Wells and Edgar Rice Burroughs. He attempted to write and publish his own book at just 12 years old, but failed. He was also known to be a selfish, bratty child and had bullied some of his peers. He had even claimed that why he did it, he said, "I enjoyed hurting people." After finishing primary school, Golding attended Brasenose College at Oxford University. His father had expected him to become a scientist, but Golding chose to study English literature instead. He was still talented at writing and while in college, he published a collection of poetry, which was mostly overlooked by critics. Teaching/Royal Navy years Golding graduated from Oxford in 1935, and after working at a settlement house and a theatre company, he eventually followed into his father's footsteps and became a schoolmaster at Bishop's Wordsworth School in Salisbury. In 1940, at the outbreak of WWII, Golding temporarily left his job position and enlisted into the Royal Navy. He would spend the next 6 years afloat, where he was involved in the sinking of the German battleship the Bismarck and participated in the Normandy D-Day invasion. During his time in the Navy, he developed a love for sailing and the ocean. He was also affected by the true evil "nature" he had experienced in his perspective while fighting against his enemies and with his allies. This would ultimately become the inspiration for his future novel Lord of the Flies. After the end of the war, Golding returned to England where he resumed teaching until his retirement in 1961. Lord of the Flies/Writing Career While he was in the Navy, Golding enjoyed reading and improved his knowledge in Greek mythology and history. Following the war and when he was back to teaching, Golding began to focus on starting his writing career. He wrote three novels but were never published, but in 1954 he wrote and published his famous work ''Lord of the Flies. The book was originally rejected by 21 publishers before being accepted by Faber and Faber. Lord of the Flies, which tells the tale of a group of stranded boys on an island who turn into savages, received mixed reviews upon publication, but would later become a bestseller within the next decade. Category:20th-century novelists Category:English novelists Category:Male novelists